Radio frequency identification systems (RFID) can be used to detect and prevent inventory shrinkage and to perform inventory management functions in a variety of retail establishments, apparel and mass merchandisers, supermarkets, libraries, video stores, and the like. RFID technology provides an inexpensive and simple way to mark and identify physical objects using machine-readable information.
RFID systems can identify objects at greater distances than optical systems, store information into read/write tags, operate unattended, and read tags hidden from visual inspection for security purposes. RFID technology can be applied to identify electronic components, devices, and systems to provide functions such as, for example, security of the assets, inventory tracking of the assets, identification of the assets, and short distance communication between the assets.
RFID tags are currently integrated into electronic components, devices and systems at the component level (i.e., circuit chip circuit board etc.), the asset level (i.e., box, computer, etc.) or system level (i.e., network system, computer system, etc.). Often RFID tags are used in conjunction with key operated switches to add an enhanced security feature beyond that of the cut or shape of the key.
One of the problems with such prior art techniques is that circuitry involved in the processing of the RFID signal transmitted from RIFD tags is typically housed in a separate module from the key switch housing. The separate module adds to overall system package size, installation real estate, parts count, and assembly steps involved in the manufacturing and installation processes.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists to solve the multiple, separate module issue by incorporating all RFID processing circuitry directly into the housing of the key switch assembly itself, thereby enhancing security and limiting space requirements for the overall system.